


Destiny: The Vex Chloroform Battle

by ED3765



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Bondage, Chloroform, F/F, Fanfiction, Gag, Kidnapped, gagged, kidnap, knockedout, tiedup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26675632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ED3765/pseuds/ED3765
Summary: Never thought I do a Destiny world based story, but here we are! I lost a game to :iconbaldanders: and this is the resulting story. I hope you all enjoy!As always, read, comment and fav.-ED3765copyrightI do not own any characters used





	Destiny: The Vex Chloroform Battle

"Ma'am, here is the next targets for the display battle," a robotic assistant said as information was soon displayed on a screen before its master. The robot's master being a female looking Vex machine whose eyes flashed rapidly at the information displayed on the screen. 

"Excellent, most excellent, activate the gathering protocol, bring them at once!" the female ordered as the robot flashed several lights as it processed the request and made sure it happens. 

"At once!" it said soon floating away to gather a Whoop spy named Clover and a thug from the streets named Kyoko and among others. Which as they were gathered, the Vex machine soon eyed an approaching Original Character Guardian. 

\-----

"OMG! Look at that sale!" Clover cried out as she dashed her way over to a large window display for a sale on some red and pinkish dresses. As she eyed them, Clover was dressed in a tight pink tank top with a black skirt and knee-high baggy brown boots. 

"Clover! Come on, or we'll be late for the movie!" her friend Sam called out. 

"Hold on! I just got to eye this dress for a moment!" Clover said as she was about to whip out her credit card and buy it before a strange portal opened up behind her. Before she could notice it, a strong robotic hand soon grabbed her, a thick and wet cloth covering her face which muffled her surprised cries. 

"MPHYPMMM!" Clover cried out as she began to squirm and struggle, kicking about wildly as she began to feel a strong sensation of sleepiness overcome her. "Mmphpmmm..." she moaned as her eyes soon closed as the Vex machines that held her began to drag her into the portal and vanish with her. 

\-----

"Hey! Kyoko! Hurry it up over there!" Misako cried out as she was currently dealing with a very large male that was beating her back into a narrow alley. 

"On my way Misako!" Kyoko cried out as she was beating up some smaller grunts. As she finished making them eat pavement, a portal opened up behind her. Much like Clover she was grabbed from behind which her attacker smothered her face with a chloroform rag. "MMPHPMM!" she cried out while kicking about wildly. 

"Ngngn mmmph mmmmm...." Kyoko groaned out weakly as her eyes began to grow heavy which before long her body soon slump into the Vex machine's hold. By the time Misako had dispatched the large grunt and returned to the area, she would find her friend long gone. 

\-----------

"The Vex fortress is just a head," Ghost unit told its guardian partner, which was a female wearing a blue with some patches of red to its outfit, under her helmet, she had blonde hair pulled into short pigtails. 

"The Prison of Elders, what section do I need to go to this time?" she questioned as the Ghost processed the request. 

"A strange area called the Dreaming Mind, lots of female species are being taken to this area." 

"Females huh? The Vex are surely up to something twisted this time," the Guardian said hurrying full speed towards the area, unaware of the trap she was walking into. 

\-------

"Strange, no Vex coming out to meet us..." Ghost remarked as both remained on guard as they made their way down the long and dark corridors, though no robotic machines came out to kill them. 

"Hrmm, what could be their game?" the Guardian wondered as they kept walking, soon entering a large open arena field. 

"An arena?" Ghost observed as the entrance behind them instantly became sealed off, trapping them in the area. "What?" the Ghost remarked as they turned around in time for the Guardian to receive a head shot, skidding her back some as her helmet cracked and soon broke apart, revealing her pale face and deep blue eyes. 

"Nng, cheap shot!" Guardian cried out, though expected her Ghost to chime in, only to look over to see it nowhere to be seen. "Ghost? Ghost where are you?!" she cried out to no response other than a chuckle of a Vex unit which drew the guardian's attention upward to see the Vex machine staring back down at her. 

"Welcome Guardian, I am over clocked that you have arrived today, for my game..." 

"Game? What game does a Vex enjoy?" Guardian questioned as the Vex let out a chuckling noise. 

"Sleep, I enjoy when you humans fall asleep against you will, it jolts my components and executes commands I didn't think possible," the Vex explained as Guardian became aware she was dealing with a type of abnormal Vex.

"Worry not, the only one here who will be going to a forceful sleep is you!" she said pulling out her gun, though it suddenly vanished much like her Ghost. "My weapon!" 

"There is no guns here, only the method to sleep!" the Vex assured Guardian as several portals opened around them, several females falling out. Which some females being a long blonde hair princess wearing a pink dress, a famous idol singer with her brown hair placed into twin tails wearing a school uniform with thigh highs and another with brown hair pulled into a big pony tail wearing a green sailor uniform as well as Clover and Kyoko. 

“Now, awake!” the Vex commanded, sending out a jolt pulse that awoke the sleeping kidnapped women who slowly woke awake, feeling extremely groggy as they took to their feet. 

"Huh? Where are we?" all the gathered females wondered as the Vex soon spoke. 

"Welcome to my arena, the rules are simple. Subdue your opponents with the following sleep items and then you may return home if you are the last to remain awake!" the Vex spoke as several items appeared around the females, from mostly cloths and brown bottles to a few dart guns to even rarer sleep gas cans. 

"What? I'll do no such thing! Now return me so I can get back to clothes shopping!" Clover demanded. 

"Yeah! I got things to buy as well!" Kyoko stated as all the other females nodded their heads, as they were in the middle of something as well. 

"Then start fighting, only sleep will allow you to escape!" the Vex said as the women all soon stared one another down.

" _Not good, we're stuck in this twisted Vex's mad plot for this insane game, if we don't obey they will most likely start shooting..._ " the female guardian thought as all the women seem hesitant about fighting, all of them but Kyoko. 

"Alright! You want a fight then here it comes to get back to my world!" Kyoko cried out as she grabbed a nearby bottle and rag, soon soaking the rag and began to race towards the green uniform Sailor Scout. 

"Hrmmm..." Guardian remarked while picking up a nearby bottle and rag. "I read about this, an old way of sending someone into a sedated slumber, though ineffective for this situation..." she pointed out as she watched Kyoko and Sailor Jupiter fight as Kyoko pinned the chloroform rag to her face. "There should be a dart gun or something of more use around..." she surmised while looking for it, Clover already on the move to grab a dart gun of her own.

"Mphpmmm..." Sailor Jupiter moaned as Kyoko held her in a tight hold, soon slumping to the ground out cold. 

"First loser!" the Vex declared as Jupiter vanished in a bright flash, by now Clover had a dart gun and shot Princess Peach with a dart, instantly knocking her out which she vanished as well. Leading Kyoko and Clover to take on the other women as the Guardian raced for a suitable item and soon found one, in a form of a large gas ball. 

"There!" she said racing for it before Kyoko got on her backside, clamping the cloth to her face. "Nrnrmph!" she cried out, squirming and struggling to get her off. "Nrnrnr mmph hpmmm!" she cried out, feeling the sweet sickly scent pour into her body, making her body sluggish and lightheaded. 

"Just go to sleep already!" Kyoko cried out as Clover darted a blue hair female known for welding large keys and was approaching the two struggling combatants. As they were the last of the combatants, Clover got closer to them as Guardian managed to reach the ball and with her hazy thinking, threw it down to the ground, covering them in a large pink dome of smoke. 

"No!" both Clover and Kyoko cried out, once the smoke had cleared, all three were knocked out and sleeping peacefully on the ground which pleased the Vex. 

"Yes, yes! Most perfect, a draw meaning all three are mine!" the Vex gleefully said as the trio soon vanished in a bright light. 

\---------

"Ngng, wh-what are you doing?" Guardian asked as she and the other women struggled awake, knowing they were in danger as the female like Vex was using special machines to swap their regular outfits into a full body bondage suit. The suit was white in color, several dozens of black straps hanged from it along with a long collar that would firmly fit over the captive's mouth and nose. 

"Sealing you away of course, to allow you to sleep forever more. That is till I feel the need to witness you all battle once more," the Vex mused, as they were helpless to stop the machine as they were all now wearing the suits. 

They were too weakened and sleepy to resist as their wrists were pulled behind their backs, the long ends of the sleeves placed against one another and zipped up, black straps tighten over their arms to keep them pinned. Which the black straps over their chests were pulled, pinning their arms to their backsides, the long collar pulled tightly over their mouths and noses with a black strap tighten over their mouths to stifle any words they could speak. The leg part of their outfits was zipped up, trapping their legs which were further restrained as black belts were tighten over their ankles, above and below their knees and over their thighs with another belt tightening between their crotches. 

"Mmphppmm!" they all groaned as they were all soon laid into pods, which were made to fit each outline and curve of their captive, further restricting their movement to a perfect standstill. "Mrphrp mmph nngng!" they all grunted and groaned, feeling like a doll being packaged as a lid was soon closed over them. 

"Sleep, and have eternal dreams," the Vex said as all the women could hear a hissing noise in their pods, soon a strong sleep sensation overtook them. 

" _Sam, Alex, help me..._ " Clover thought as her eyes grew heavy and soon closed. 

" _Misako, I don't think I'm making it for that shopping trip..._ " Kyoko thought as her eyes closed as the Guardian felt a sense of dread. 

" _I hope my ghost, can avenge me with an awakening of another..._ " Guardian thought as all the women soon closed their eyes, as they would sleep peacefully forever eternal. 

The end

**Author's Note:**

> Never thought I do a Destiny world based story, but here we are! I lost a game to :iconbaldanders: and this is the resulting story. I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> As always, read, comment and fav.
> 
> -ED3765
> 
> copyright
> 
> I do not own any characters used


End file.
